


Deleted Scenes from Show Your Teeth

by PinkWisp



Series: Toy Soldiers [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Sexual Tension, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: Title says it all. All chapter are unedited scenes from Show Your Teeth that had to be taken out for reasons, so read that otherwise this wont make any sense.... in fact it this is probably more for me than yall lol.
Relationships: May Marigold/Winter Schnee, May Marigold/Winter Schnee/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Series: Toy Soldiers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650538
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Ch 3.1 Explicit. Fi/Winter/May

Dinner was… odd. For one they weren’t up in Atlas Academy, eating a care package Klein and Weiss sent or causing trouble in the mess hall. They were on the floor of Robyn’s apartment, surrounding a stained and uneven coffee table.  


Eating food that was dropped off by a mysterious Thief capable of hacking into Atlas’ network.  


And it was peaceful.  


With two of the hottest heads in Atlas Academy.  


Fiona gave her elites worried glances. In her head she could hear Winter huff and puff about eating evidence. While Winter wasn’t as by-the-book as Vine this was the only clue they had to find the Thief that _hacked into Atlas._ And as a daughter of one of the richest families she could be poisoned or drugged. May would normally be barking over every little thing, such as Robyn sitting too close or staring too long at Fiona. Instead they were… docile.  


They lived up in Atlas all their lives. This was their second time in Mantle. Everything they wanted was at their fingertips while Mantle had to scavenge for their scraps. Including fighting for the attention for the people that was supposed to protect them. The Thief had to trick them in kill Grimm!  
[[MORE]]  


Fiona sighed and slipped another piece of stuff chicken into her mouth. She kept her worried glances on her teammates and listened to the only conversation. Robyn and Joanna was talking about logistics and timing, the planning it would have taken the Thief to make the food and deliver it.  


“There’s no way they made the food,” Robyn said. She plucked a stuff mushroom from the center and held it out to Joanna. "This takes way too much time!"exp  


“It’s called meal prep. If you’d stop passing me all the cooking jobs you’d know,” Joanna said with a slight grin. Robyn frowned, glaring lightly before tossing the mushroom into her mouth. Joanna held up an empty plate. She pointed to the restaurant logo on it. “These were stolen and the restaurants around here definitely don’t cook like this.”  


“It is too good to not be homemade,” Robyn gradually conceded. “But she must live-”  


Fiona heard the sharp whine before everyone else. Her ears immediately pointed at May as she twitched a little. The noise completely caught Winter off guard. She nearly dropped the spool of fire Dust she was playing with, head jerking to look at May. The usually angry women whined again, pitching low into a groan as her eyes tried to fluttered open. She was awake long enough to snuggle into Winter’s shoulder and immediately fell back asleep, mouth open and soft snores coming from her. Fiona grinned and giggled behind her hand. For such an elite she was wore herself on her sleeves.  


“At least she finished her plate,” Winter said with a soft sigh. She looked conflicted, wanting to relax but her guarded blue eyes wouldn’t stray from the Mantle pair for long.  


“Maybe you three should take my bed…” Joanna muttered. Winter’s cold demeanor slowly shifted to Joanna in that calm furious way. The biggest tell this time was the bright heated glow from the spool of fire Dust. “I’m- I’m crashing with Robyn,” the giant quickly explained. “My bed’s bigger and I know you three are stressed right now.”  


“Plus you two are the most overprotective people we’ve met,” Robyn added with her arms crossed. Fiona nodded in agreement before she could stop and stuck her tongue out when Winter frowned at her. “Would you two really let Fiona sleep in the living room in a stranger’s apartment while you elites kick me out of my bed?”  


Winter blinked. Fiona could sense the tension fading from the Schnee’s body. Her body didn’t actually relax but the dimming glow of the fire Dust gave the illusion of it. Winter ate one last stuffed mushroom. “Huh,” She said. Robyn and Joanna waited for more acknowledgement or appreciation but Winter only closed her eyes. Signaling the end of that conversation.  


Robyn scowled and Fiona stepped in to try and pacify her, “Thanks. It’s… it’s been tough but I’m sure it’ll better now that we have a fourth member, right?” She looked at her teammates.  


May was drifting into deep sleep and Winter was softly glaring at her partner.  


“Ideally,” Winter replied only after Fiona cleared her throat. Winter picked up May and Joanna guided the trio to her room. Fiona tried not to imagine all the hard muscles in Winter’s back and arms as she set May on the bed. She just moved her partner around so effortlessly…  


“Sorry we don’t have any extra clothes or toothbrushes for you,” Joanna mumbled.  


“Oh, I think I have some actually,” Fiona said. She concentrated and flexed her hand, recalling the memories associated with the object.  


It was a conversation after a surprise trip out of the Kingdom when a Search and Destroy suddenly became a Search and Rescue. Thankfully it was a success but the elites would not stop complaining about their hair. Or maybe it was a break in the usual routine that pissed them off?  


Fiona manage to exude two toothbrushes and… a hair brush with long blue hair. “Damn it, May,” Fiona sighed. “I guess it’s a good thing she’s asleep.”  


“She usually doesn’t tire so easily…” Winter said softly. Fiona leaned to the side to see her hand linger through May’s hair as she brushed it out of her face. Fiona started her suspicion count then, even if she had several ones before it. “Maybe Weiss and Klein are right. We need a break.”  


“Or a date,” Joanna mumbled too softly for the humans to hear. Fiona’s ears perked up. She silently gasped up at Joanna who tried not to blush and fidget. Joanna cleared her throat, “Maybe you three can go shopping tomorrow? To blend in better.”  


“That’s a good idea,” Robyn said walking up and showing her Scroll. It was a map of the neighborhood. Specifically an oval encompassing the… street Fiona blew up and Robyn’s apartment building. “The Thief had time to swing by their home and beat us here. They’re fast but we should start our search here.”  


“Agreed,” Winter said with a nod. She slipped her usual tie loose and undid a few buttons on her shirt and cuffs. Obviously undressing for bed.  


Robyn smirked. Fiona could tell another sly remark was on her lips but Joanna quickly shoved her friend out of the room, “Goodnight! Bathroom is on at the end of the hall!” Winter sneered watching the pair retreat to Robyn’s room and quietly closed the door behind them.  


Fiona closed her eyes, ears wiggling in their direction, “I wasn’t going to insult them,” she could hear Robyn pout. “In fact I had very nice things to say.”  


“Do you really want to get between whatever those elites have-” Joanna cut herself off with a sigh. If Fiona’s answer was ‘Yes, I’d love to get between the pair of sexy elites’ Robyn was probably in the same boat. She could imagine Robyn’s smug face and Joanna’s tired exhaustion. “I will kick you out of your own bed if you don’t behave.”  


“Yes, ma’am,” Robyn said with a laugh. The sound made Fiona’s ears flutter and her eyes slowly opened. It was… soft and gentle in a way she didn’t expect for such an arrogant women.  


Fiona finally closed the door and when she turned to the bed she saw a nearly nude Winter hovering over May. This time Fiona treated herself to Winter’s sculpted muscles, the old light catching her pale skin and highlighting all the right planes as she breathed and shifted. Fiona only wished she was in her usual night lace. Maybe had her hair down completely down but it gave Fiona odd butterflies knowing it was done by May.  


Hearing the door clicked close Winter glanced over her shoulder, revealing a frown, “May still has dirt and rubble on her clothes.” Fiona walked over and May’s shirt and pants. She concentrated. Separating closely touching objects was always harder. She focused on the coat and shirt, the little bits of rocks and dirt. She imagined May out of the designer cloths- standing nude in their dorms.  


Her semblance activated, clothes absorbing into her and leaving… May in her a simple bra and boyshorts. Fiona exuded May’s clothes with a relieved sigh. She was _never_ doing that again… not while she was teased and pent up. Fiona tried shaking out all the small rocks before folding them neatly next to Winter’s cloths and finally slipping out of her own thick clothing. Feeling the difference Fiona made a quick list of what shops to drag the pair to in the morning. Hopefully Robyn would have some proper coats for the pair. She closed the lights and finally got in bed.  


Fiona didn’t realize she was in the middle of her two elites until she was already settled in. She was sure Winter had a crush on May… if that was true wouldn’t she want to sleep next to her? Winter caught her confused frown through her Scroll, “I’ll be up a little longer and you get restless with stranger’s scents, right?”  


Fiona blushed and nodded. As a Faunus her senses were sensitive and she was just wired a little differently. Unfamiliar meant dangerous and dangerous sent her flight or fight intincts into overdrive. During a stay in a hotel she accidentally kicked May out bed in her sleep because it smelled of so many people. Joanna’s bed was earthy and deep with hints of rain. It was nice but still unfamiliar.  


There was a brief light and the sound of a Glyph being summoned. That finally stirred May enough, but only to turn away from it and drape an arm on Fiona. Winter smiled. A lot more open than usual in the dark and obscured through the hard-light screen. She always looked better when she wasn’t acting like the perfect soldier. The thought stunned the little sheep long enough for Winter to wrap the scarf loosely around her neck.  


Fiona closed her eyes and took a deep breath. May always smelled like flowers for some reason, fresh snow. Her ears wiggled happily. “Goodnight, Win. Don’t stay up too late.”  


“Goodnight. Don’t let May drool all over the scarf.” Winter said. Fiona giggled, nestling into the stranger’s blankets and pillows with a warm and familiar arm comforting her and two blue eyes watching over them.  


Even with the scarf Fiona didn’t sleep through the night. Her sharp ears picked up noises from the window or a trip to the bathroom. Sometimes there was a small jerk, flight instincts kicking in.  


The first time May grumbled and flailed for her hand to hold tight. The second time, Fiona kicked Winter causing her to drop her Scroll onto her face. The third time both her elites groaned and pinned her in. May spooned her tightly from behind and Winter threw a tired arm over the pair, finally giving up on her Scroll.  


Fiona wasn’t sure if she fell asleep after that. She did slip into a haze, just barely aware of Winter’s lace bra against her smaller chest and her cool breath blowing across their shared pillow and into Fiona’s cheeks. It created such a sharp contrast with May’s warm body, nearly every inch of available skin pressed against Fiona.  


Time was measured in breaths and with each breath it sent a shock through Fiona’s system. Each breath May nuzzled closer, slowly pushing her to Winter’s chest then firmly until they were nose to nose. Another deep breath and they were another inch closer.  


Winter sighed, eyes slipping open. They were bright, glowing blue in the dim lights of Mantle. Fiona wondered if the human had enough light to see. Her eyes were wandering yet it always found Fiona’s lips.  


“Still can’t sleep, Thyme?”  


Fiona blinked. The aloof tone was far too hot to be real. This was a dream. Fiona closed her eyes and took a deep breath. May shifted again and Winter’s cool lips were on hers-  


Warm hands were suddenly heavy and wandering. Fiona whimpered as hot lips met her shoulders. Nibbles turn to bites as May’s wandered up her shoulder to her neck. The hot and cold from her elites causing her head to spin and blood to rush down to between her legs. Winter stole every moan with a Schnee demanding kiss.  


A kiss that so hot it caused Fiona’s ears to fan back and forth and body to kneel and arch into her. So hot, her heart couldn’t beat and even May’s dull scratches were cool. For a moment Fiona only felt hot and wet. A low throb in her clit pulsing with every angry line May left on her hips and abdomen.  


“Don’t be selfish, Schnee,” May breathed. Hot breath cooling the wet spot on her neck. Then it felt like electricity as her teeth sunk in deep. Winter pulled back, finally a moan with her partner. Hearing herself so loud after all the whispers… feeling herself drip and soak for her teammates dragged Fiona’s mind deeper into a haze.  


“Careful,” Winter whispered into her cheek. She tried to push the words into her skin with a kiss there and another inching down her jaw. “Our host might hear you.”  


“I don’t care,” Fiona mumbled. May tore her lips away, pulling and pinching skin. Another jolt rocked Fiona’s body. Her ass grinding back on May. The Marigold took in a shuddering breath, the hot and solid member taking them both by surprise. “Fuck, May…”  


“Keep that up, little sheep,” May husk. One of her wandering hands clawed a firm grip on her hips. Even through both their underwear, Fiona could feel a slick hot trail growing between her cheeks.  


“And we’ll do more than fuck you.” Winter finished her hands finally on Fiona only to selfishly pull her away from May and onto her thigh by her ass. May followed fast and hard, being pulled into a kiss by Winter. Her teammate’s dick grinded hard on her ass, pressing her wet clit hard on Winter’s thigh.  


Fiona was seeing stars. Specifically in her teammates bright eyes whenever they pulled away from a breath. Especially when her elites gazed down through long lashes. May growled, frustrated and low as her grinding increased. Winter’s hand twisted around, cupping her partner through two pieces of cloth.  


At first Fiona cried at the loss but then begged as Winter started slipping both their underwear down.  


Then Winter pulled back from the kiss. The grin far too wicked, “Sorry Marigold,” was the only warning Fiona had before long slender fingers pushed in-  


“F-Fuck!” Fiona cried and arched. Her teeth sunk into whatever was in front of her. Winter’s fingers curled and pushed with no resistant until Fiona was squeezing all three knuckles.  


“Selfish as always, Schnee,” May said. Her voice might have been even but she sounded content. Fiona almost wish she had a chance to catch her breath like May, but then Winter wiggled her fingers and she bit into her chest again, trying in vain to muffle her cry and to still her fluttering ears. She couldn’t… not with Winter toying with her. Coiling the low heat in her belly like she was tuning a violin.  


Fiona tried to keep track of May’s presence. But her world slowly narrowed down to the slow thrusting and two fingers. In and out. Always hitting the front wall. Slowly picking up pace and power until the little sheep was straddling her hips and buckling to keep position.  


May would suddenly appear. Hands peeling off their remaining clothing or just as a disembody voice whispering against the back of Fiona’s neck.  


“Look at her take it,” May said. “Think she’ll cum before I get to fuck her?”  


“Maybe,” Winter said. May was barely a presence. Just a warm hand that gripped Fiona’s neck and pressed her face into Winter’s exposed breast.  


“Be good, and return the favor, Fi.” May ordered. All three of them groaned when Fiona’s tongue brushed over Winter’s skin. The cool was a shock and Fiona clenched around Winter’s fingers. Winter gasped, back arching into Fiona’s mouth. “Good… She ready?”  


“Fuck…” Fiona moaned around Winter’s nipple. Suddenly all she could focus on was the stretch and soft burn as Winter scissor her fingers as she pulled out.  


“Wet enough? Yes. Loose enough,” Winter mumbled into Fiona’s hair. Slow. Her finger’s re-entered Fiona so fucking slow! She tried to buck down but a damn Glyph appeared around her waist to hold her still. “Maybe. You’re surprisingly big, Marigold.”  


“Hm… how about it Fi?” May asked. Fiona felt warm hands spread her wet lips and search. Fiona cried, her clit finally exposed. Then she felt May’s cock twitch and pulse against her lips. Up, head brushing against her sensitive nub and down her shaft. Down each vein, down and down until finally May’s hips met her ass. Fiona was out breath, panting across Winter’s flushed breast. “Too big?”  


“I…” Fiona tried to look down but May’s other hand tilted her head up. She was locked onto yellow eyes with their lips almost brushing. “Again- May!” Fiona threw her head back, jerking out of May’s grip as the Marigold thrusted her hips again.  


With impossible accuracy her head brushed against her clit. No matter how fast May was Fiona was breathless when their hips met. The dragging and soft veins, Winter’s scissoring and fingering hands- suddenly pulled out.  


“No! Please!” Fiona cried. Her hips chased those cool fingers but the Glyph didn’t let her move.  


“Aw, I think our little lamb was close,” Winter said.  


“Don’t worry, Fi,” May said with a growling chuckle. Her lips was back, hovering over her. Finally her dick was lined and pressing at Fiona’s entrance.  


“We’ll always take care of you.” Winter finished. Her lips sealed over Fiona’s, stealing another moan as May finally-  


“Fuck!”  


Pushed in. Fiona’s ears fluttered and her back arched. The stretch… it was a pleasent and burned all the air in her lungs.  


pushed in.  


With all the teasing the pair had done entry was smooth. Almost embarrassingly so but even with Winter’s warning and fingers, Fiona wasn’t expecting the feel of May’s girth. May was panting above her. Fingers trembling on Fiona’s hips as she kept the pressure consistent. There was barely a jerk when the head completely slipped past the entrance. Instead May had to take pause and gasp for air.


	2. Ch 3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Glade was the waitress. This was removed for being too slow and taking away from the main characters. It highlighted the racism and Glade's manipulation skills with Focus.

As a treat for finally fufilling their military duty and killing the Giest, Robyn treated them to breakfast in the morning. The waiteress couldn’t help but to laugh, trying to hide it behind the see through hard-light screen but even then her flicking Faunus ears on the side of her head gave her away.  


Fiona giggled at her elites too. They were _freezing._ Tightly pressed shoulder to shoulder on the bench, May slowly turtling into her scarf while Winter’s body tensed and shook ever other second. Across from them, Robyn and Fiona was practically sprawled out and stretched out comfortably in their seats. “Perhaps I should have warned you that the mornings are the coldest part of the day?” Fiona teased.  


“How is this cold?!” May grumbled.  


“Why are we sitting outside?” Winter asked softly.  


Everyone from Mantle winced. Robyn gave Fiona an apologetic glance. Instead Fiona turned to the waitress. This couldn’t have been the first time that’s been asked and that practiced smile and dead glow in her eyes told Fiona it happened far to many times.  


“Faunus’… are a little sturdier than most. So for _their_ comfort we’re usually outside.” The waitress answered. Everyone at the table blinked, heavy words slowly sinking in. That was… a lot more forward than normal. May and Winter scowled, vicious and hard. The elites was about to stand, probably to march to the manager but the waitress’ theatrical sigh and sad smile made them pause. “Please… you two can afford a fight but some of us can’t.”  


The elites looked completely confused and stunned. May looked at Fiona… to many things cossing her mind and it showed. Fiona reached across the table and pushed them back into their seats. With a deep breath the waitress tried to play it off. “I’m Aurora and I’ll be your waiter this morning! You _cute dolls_ need a little more time with the menu?” She winked at May who stiffen in her seat, glancing away with blush brightening her face. “Or shall I return some warm drinks and soup while you think about your order?”  


Fiona looked closely at her. A sweet smile, cute _Faunus_ flicking ears on the side of her head, a surprisingly pleasant and low voice with a faint primal rumble… Exotic enough to catch attention, friendly enough to approach. Fiona looked away for a moment. Just two more years and her training will be over. Then she’ll finally be able to do something about bullshit like this.  


Winter ordered some apprizers and kept her menu a little longer. Robyn didn’t even look at the menu, she ordered a warm beef stew. Fiona saw one picture and gasped, her ears wiggling happily. “The loco moco, please! I haven’t had Menagerie food in years!”  


“Of course! One of our chief’s is fresh from the islands, I’ll be sure tell them to keep it homely.” The waitress said. She waited for May who was absolutely useless. “Take your time, doll.”  


“Thank you,” Winter said. Her voice clip. Fiona noticed the Schnee was staring a little too intense at the waitress who took it with a _growing_ smile. Fiona didn’t know if she should sneer at her or kick her for being rude… she settled for a light glare, unsure if her feet would reach across the table. “The stuff sliders will do.”  


“Of course, _ma’am_ ,” She gave Winter a wink the menus, being sure to let Winter keep hers as requested, and promised to be back with warm drinks.  


“Winter!” Fiona hissed once the waiteress was completely inside and the noise of the resturant would block out sensitive ears. “You better tip her, she’s was being polite.”  


“Polite? That flirting was practically overbearing,” Winter scoffed. Fiona stared at her hard. Her suspicions about Winter’s crush on May ressurfaced hard, but maybe Winter was just being _stressed out Winter_ Ice Queen, overprotective, and easily pissed off.  


“And this is Mantle where ass kissing is part of survival,” Robyn said with a sigh. Fiona felt Robyn softly kick Winter under the table. “ _And shes a Faunus_ they need to play extra sweet-”  


“I noticed.” Winter said.  


“Then _do something_ about it.” Robyn challenged. THe outburst turned some heads while Winter and May flinched. Fiona was a little relieved. It meant they felt guilty and guilt mean they were aware of what was going on… to a certain degree. When the waitress with a pot of cofee and tea arrived everyone quickly settled back down. “Thank you, Aurora.” Robyn said sweetly, giving a charming smile. The women smiled politely and wandered off, checking up on other customers. She was just as friendly and Robyn gave Winter a pointed glare.  


Breakfast after that was… tense. The only sound that passed over the table was the cars on the streets and other customers. But that was enough for Fiona. Her ears twitched, trying hard not to swivle towards a particular topic.  


“You heard about that explosion last night?”  


“I heard the explosion, yes. Do I see it being covered on the news. No.” Another man growled and huffed. “It’s the third Grimm this month. What good is the military if a random vigilante kills them.”


	3. Ch 10.1 Explicit Winter/HH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken out for being too slow and putting porn before plot

angeldust: Stay out of trouble.  
angeldust: I’m playing up Robyn’s hero image for something after mid-terms.  
foxhot: geez. thnx snowflake :p  
angeldust: Fiona has better ideas about what you could do with that tongue.  
happywool: !!!  
angeldust: Hm… seems a visual aid is required.

May choked on her food and quickly hide her Scroll. She didn’t see much but _she saw enough_ to turn her a deep shade of red. Her ears burned and heart was skipping beats. Marrow gave her a worried look, slowly patting her back.

“I told you it was spicy and not to inhale it,” He mumbled taking back his leftover curry. May tried not to make a scene, tried to remember that people were still filtering out from the lunch rush to return to class and tried to keep her death quiet as she swallowed her food.

“He’s did warn you,” Joanna grinned across from across the table. She fished around in her bag for a second. After all these months May knew it was an act. She saw Joanna’s eyes brows raised ever so slightly as she caught up with their group chat. Somehow the damn women kept a straight face and didn’t blush. Elm and Marrow didn’t notice the thick gulp caught in Joanna’s throat. May could practically _feel_ it against her lips. But instead of getting caught in the memory, she focused on what Joanna was saying, “Here’s some water to calm you down.” She pulled her thermoflask from her back and set it in front of May.

“Asshole,” May growled, kicking Joanna under the table. There was only a rich laughter that only made May’s heart flip in a different way, pulling the soft throb between her legs to her chest. She did drink most of Joanna’s water and took a deep breaths afterwards, focusing back on their previous discussion. “As I was saying I agree with Joan. It’s bullshit how they expect us to turn in our assignments _while_ we’re on missions.” She stabbed her fork into Marrow’s curry one last time, stealing a piece of meat and potatos.

[[MORE]]

“Yeah but Atlas’ has the best CTT Tower,” Elm crossed her arms and sighed. May ignore Marrow’s lingering eyes on the stretching fabric across Elm’s arms. Mostly because if she teased him, Joanna was going to get her back and certain… areas was already teased from Winter’s picture. “The only place with no signal are the mines so technically we don’t have an excuse.”

“Three hour debriefing, an hour of transport and two hours of fighting Grimm,” Marrow listed, tail betraying his calm voice and thrashing with fustration, “Isn’t study time.” He pushed curry around until a thought hit his head. It was cute how his tail flexed straight with realization before relaxing and swaying again, “How the hell is RMJT (Ramjet) keeping up?”

May blinked, struggling to keep her face blank as she shrugged, “I’m used to the bullshit pressure. Rich family, kid champion.” She said. As if Winter doesn’t carefully picks out their missions. As if Silvio didn’t hacks into their instructors accounts to give to them notes about the lessons they missed or a review sheet for pop quizzes. He offered to alter their grades but the Mantle Rats were too noble- “Ow! Fuck!” A sharp jerk and pull on her wrapped braid nearly threw May off her seat.

There was an annoyingly stupid gasp, Silvio passing by with a mountain of food that threaten to topple over, “Language, Ms. Marigold. Don’t let these uncultured Rats rub off on you!”

“I’ll shove the next HR shot in your eye you little fuck!”

Silvio stuck his tongue out. “The Schnee wants RMJT in her office, after you two finish your appitizers,” He said as he continued walking across the unspoken boundry between the students and offical military personal. May watched, massaging the dull burn away.

Clover helped the boy spread out food while Glade grabbed a plate and immediately started eating, nodding along to whatever Dr. Peitro was saying. Occasionally they’d had to set their utensils down, hands slowly going from sign to sign or just typing something out on their Scroll when the brightest mind in Atlas didn’t understand.

Her attention was drawn away when Marrow elbowed her, asking for help about something from their political and law class. May answered all the questions eyes only occasionally drifting to the little shit and Glade. With the highly maintain fade haircut cut and muscular build, the compression on their chest, they looked good. Healthy. They’re cheeks weren’t hallow even if their eyes…

Even if their eyes was still glowing that controlling eerie blue-

May took a deep breath, giving Marrow a weak apologetic smile and asked him to repeat the question again. Despite what Silvio said, Joanna and May took their time, both stealing some of Marrow’s curry and answering whatever questions he had. She counted the times her Scroll buzzed. On the third, fourth, then fifth buzz, all within seconds of each other, May and Joanna got up, giving the two Junior Ops a small smile.

“See you two for Conditioning?” Joanna asked.

“Of course!” Elm said with a large smile. " We’re beating our record today, Greenleaf!" Elm practically yelled, giving a big smile and even a bigger flex. Soon the women will need a new uniform, she could practically hear the seams rip.

“You say that every week…” Joanna mumbled a little tired. They took their time departing. If Winter was going to be a brat, they were going to be a tease.

The Specialist building was almost scary quiet. Empty, really. At first May hated it. It made her heart beat all to loud. Even Joanna must have heard it because she chuckled low and soft. May’s skin pricked, feeling a little too cold in the area where her partner liked to rest her hand. But Joanna didn’t, the red blinking lights and cameras in the hall stopping her. This was one of the most securied areas under the military’s control… which made May’s heart race a little faster and harder until her hand was shaking.

Joanna stepped close, laughing low and hot in her ear as her hand slowly wrapped around hers to steady her Scroll against the scanner. May tried not to tense and give the women any reaction, but she could feel the burning in her ears. There was a tiny yelp that would be hidden by the hissing doors on the security footage.

For some reason May expected to find Fiona seated on the desk, taking up the place where papers or a keyboard would be and demanding all of Winter’s and Robyn’s attention like the little brat she was.

Instead she got to see the picture Winter sent in person, with Robyn and Fiona corning the Specialist onto her own desk. The pair had worked that stupid uniform open a little more. Fiona didn’t leave Winter’s collarbone, only peeling back enought to give May and Joanna an angry glare for interrupting. Then she sank in those sharp teeth with renewed purpose.

Joanna hummed low and hot at the sight, helping May step into the room and locking the door closed. May’s heart beat moved a little lower. Fi and Robyn must have headed over right after Winter sent the picture. By now Winter was out of breath, eyes only slightly unfocused as the deep blush ran down and down, past her clevage bound in lingere and dusting her firm abs. A little lower were Fiona’s hands, restless and tugging a little at the belt and straps that circled her thighs- Ahem, thigh high boots.

Fiona had that look in her eyes. She was far to focused, breath too measured and ears fluttering in fustration- Suddenly May was in the changing room, months and months ago. When Winter first riled Fiona up to fuck Robyn, when May first felt Joanna’s strong hands on her chest. Her breath stuttered and she closed her eyes trying to control herself but Fiona’s sharp huff demanded her attention.

“These kinda look like harness, don’t you think?” Fiona asked, tugging at the belt and leathers again. Faux innocent voice, clipped with the slightest heat making everyone in the room shiver, even Joanna. May responded with a sharp breath. The low and starving that’s been ignored for months growing again.

If Winter had a response, it was lost against Robyn’s lips. The soft moan that had May’s blood boiling was not. Robyn groaned a little low and a little loud. She let got of Winter’s bottom lip and pulled back, satisfied. Fiona wasn’t and she made cute complaining noises as Robyn had to coax their girlfriend off Winter. It was a bit of a work, with how Winter laughed softly and enabled Fiona’s bratty behavior with soft kisses and lingering touches.

May licked her lips and watched, enjoying the rare sight of the three of them together. Joanna’s arms wrapped around her waist, heating up the cold spot that missed her. It wasn’t as bad as May thought it would be. Somehow… somehow they all made it work.  
Stealing little moments like this right in the middle Atlas’ most survaillanced buildings made everything bareable.

Joanna’s soft chuckle only added an innocent flavor to the heat in the air. “Sorry, but I just remembered that saying,” She murmered. “Sex is nice but have you tried fucking the system?”

“It wouldn’t be _trying_ if you two came earlier!” Fiona growled under her breath. May took a long and slow breath, trying to keep calm. She grit her teeth as Joanna’s hip’s met her ass, hands rolling down from her waist to hips, thumbs snuggly catching on her belt.

“You three rats have no self control,” May growled under her breath. She didn’t look down. If she avoided her hardening dick it’ll soften… eventually. If her girlfriends stop teasing her.

“Sorry if your definition of control is toture!” Fiona looked ready to pounce on her, eyes below her waist. She was biting her lip and when Winter cleared her throat Fiona tensed, back ram rode straight as she glared at Winter.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you four about,” She said. Every button closing her blose only made Fiona’s hands and ears twitch in fustration. Joanna laughed, leaving May and picking up their little lamb.

“I’ll calm her down, I’ve got years of practice with Robyn,” Joanna said. The former detective only rolled her eyes, walking pulled May and Winter to the other couch in her office. Any angry comments was silenced with her lips pressed against Fi.

“So? I’m guessing this involves whatever plan you have after mid-terms?” Robyn prodded. She stretched horizontally along the couch… placing her head in May’s lap. May stiffen, member throbbing hard. She didn’t know if she was thankful that Winter and Robyn ignored it or if she should curse them both out.

It’ll be so easy for Robyn to flip up her skirt, slide her out and-

_“Kitten.”_

“Stop calling me that,” May huffed looking away. her breath hitched, feeling Robyn’s rich laugh against the nearly dampening fabric of her skirt and panties. “I got… distracted.” She glared down at Robyn who looked far to smug as she licked her lips.

"We’re talking about Fiona pegging you, _princess,"_ Robyn said.

And suddenly May could only feel Robyn’s lips dragging down her length while Fiona claws into her hips from behind- May groaned, dropping her head back as her cock throbbed and the _ache_ pulled her back to reality. She came too in time to see Fiona pull back from Fiona, her fustrated eyes on the tent of her skirt. She almost snarled, pulling Joanna down for a heated kiss. Joanna chuckled, holding Fi close and meeting it the frantic energy with a cooling slowness.

May gulped and looked back at Winter, refusing to give Robyn any attention even if the damn women played and lightly tugged on her wrapped braid. “What about it?” May asked, a little too breathlessly.

“You haven’t been prepping, have you?”

May grumbled and turned her head away. When Winter first suggested it, May venomly denied it. She was curious but it was _anal._ Then Winter held her down with _Glyphs_ and explained all the cleaning and prep stuff. It wasn’t romantic, it was incredibly embarassing but it settled May’s anxieties. She tried to hold onto the calm feeling even as her palms felt a little to warm.

“Thought so… How about we relax that first time sharing rule?” Winter asked, reaching behind the couch and passing a sucpeiciously nondiscript box to Robyn.

“Are these the weighted ones?!” Robyn asked with a gasp. She sprang up, pulling one from the set and doing a close inspection of it. May’s face heated up and she avoided Winter’s slight grin. It wasn’t the usual teardrop shape that scared May, it was more of an angular topedo with a thin neck. It was definately bigger than Winter’s fingers and if it stretched-

May struggled to take a breath and she looked at the ceiling. She was reaching the point where it would take more than time to calm her down and faught against the throbbing that was fogging her head.

“Yes, they are the weighted, vibrating ones.” Winter said. Vi-brating… May took a deep breath, trying _not_ to think about the pleasure rolling down her cock, the ghost sensations lingering at her thighs. Physical Conditioning was in 20 minutes and she’d like to be able to look at Elm and Marrow in the eyes. So instead May focuses on Winter’s voice, calm and collected, “But as I was saying, I wouldn’t mind if we bent the rules if it means you three can help May prep.”

“Really?!”

“You don’t need to sound so excited and happy!” May nearly yelled at her. That only caused Fiona’s grin to grow, and her ears to dance. Thankfully Joanna was laying on her, only a little propped up to give Fiona some wiggle room.

She used it to come a hand through Joanna’s hair, “So what can I do?” Fi asked. Far too excited. At least Joanna was able to kiss all that sexual fustration away. Otherwise May was sure Fi would be bending her over Winter’s desk- May groaned breath stuttering. It’s been far to long is her imagination was running this wild. Four girlfriends and she feels like a damn virgin again.

Winter and Robyn’s laugh helped a little. Gave her something _innocent_ to focus on.

“No riding or oral,” Winter said. Fiona made sounds of protest and Winter quickly explained, “Glade said you probably have an oral fixation and you’d probably kill her.”

“What a snitch!” Fi growled under her breath. “You need to sneak them out again so I can-”

“What? Make out with them again?” May teased. Fiona huffed crossing her arms, her ears flicked once in annoyance and that only made everyone laugh. But talking about Glade… it cooled her blood. Guilt crawling into her chest as an uneasy silence took over. “How… how are they?”

“They’re eating the military’s budget,” Winter answered with a smug note. “Still haven’t talked and… actually,” Winter checked her Scroll. “Would you like to see them work in the lab?”

“Yes!” Fiona said trying to jump up and slamming her head into Joanna’s jaw. May listens to the soft apology and Joanna only laughs it off. The women takes hits from Elm’s hammer on a regular basis.

It takes a few minutes for May’s hard-on to fade. It was less the idle chatter and catch up and more of the bittersweetness of it. How talking to Winter was so rare now days. She grabs Winter’s hand, almost forgetting how cool it is and just holds it until she couldn’t stall anymore.

The trip to the Science Department was surprisingly short. It was close, incase of an emergency the best Hunters in the world would be there within minutes. But Winter takes each turn without looking, doesn’t need to with how much she escorts Glade around.

Winter’s clearance grants them all entrance beyond the lobby and slowly they felt the temprature rise. May sees Fiona’s ears twitch before her human hearing can make out feint pounding. Metal on metal, deep and evenly passed, almost mechanical.

The thick display glass muffles a lot of the noise, to the humans. Fiona grumbles and winces, eventually stealing both Robyn and May’s scarf to nestle her head into. Winter gives an apologetic smile and turns to the window again.

Silvio was sitting on the bench nearly half the room away, tapping away a Scroll. He was dressed in an Atlas uniform a size to big. They still haven’t found a lab coat that could fit the kid either. The top of Glade’s uniform was tucked into their belt. May recognize the binder, either borrowed from Winter or from the same company. Good even compression and with enough give to let Glade raise a heavy hammer high and to slam it back onto the glowing white hot meterial.

May watched closely as Glade paused. They straighten out, sweat rolling off the hard plans of muscles as they rolled their shoulder. The material didn’t bite uncomfortably into their armpits or shoulders. When Glade took deep breaths, the binder expanded easily. May relaxed a little. Until she saw the thread woven into the binder. It was slow, as if waking up or kindling a fire.

She didn’t notice it at first, the small embers passing Glade’s lips. They concentrated. with each deep breath, the embers grew a little bigger. The Dust infused tongue ring peeked out, gliding over their lips before their jaw clenched tight.

A sharp huff, a small plume of fire.

Another deep breath in and this time they finally got it, a tumbling wave of fire rolling from their lips and onto the metal. Fiona yelps, face flushed as if she was near that intense heat. The sound brings May out of a trance and she remembers to breath. Glade’s ears flicked towards the glass, fire dying into embers again and they push the dark safety glasses up, awkwardly trying to get it past their asthetic horns. They blinked and May’s stomach twist.

The only whites in their eyes was the pupils. Slowly their semblance calms down, the glowing blue shrinking and shrinking until it just colors their iris. What color was their eyes again?

Glade grins, ears wiggling happily as they set the white hot material aside and pulls off those huge tempered gloves. Their hands moves from sign to sign. Winter chuckles at it. Being the only one of the five that actually _can_ hang around them to learn the language.

“They said to get your jaws off the floor.”

May huffs and she hears Fiona’s jaw snap close beside her. Silvio looks at the glass then taps at his Scroll. The door hisses open even when the scanner was glowing an angry red. Then the glass tints black.

Winter sighs in fustration quickly stepping inside, “Watts… we talked about tempering with Military property.”

“I’m not listening to sluts that fuck in the office,” Silvio scoffed rolling his eyes. Glade’s jaw dropped a silent gasp and giggle following as their goat ears flutter in delight- _Sluts?!_

“What did you just call us?!” May yelled at him. Silvio quickly bolts off the desk, hiding behind Glade’s musuclar frame and sticking his tongue out.

Glade tensed, ears flicking

“If you four want that Argus mission with Glade and Winter, I advice you not to touch me,” Silvio grins. May dropped her tense hands that was just a breath away from slapping him. “Good, can’t afford to ruin Robyn’s reputation.”


	4. Ch 10.2 Explicit Fi/May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was too angst and heavy. I wanted SYT to end on a bittersweet note that just hints the rift between Winter and May and emphases Robyn and Winter clashing opinions.

Dr. Pietro was too valuable to be in the middle of Grimm infested fields, thousands of miles away from the Kingdom. He was constantly wrangling in both the Watts and a few other scientist for his current project. It would explain Author Watts’ sour mood, his eagerness to experiment on Glade.  


But Glade was _Glade,_ May realized with a smile. The stray that manipulated the military, the stray that outsmarted _two fucking kingdoms!_ Being able to improvise and make the best out of being an illegal experiment…  


Glade did a double take, those glowing white pupils dilating like a cat. Ears flicking in confused circles as plume of fire they were blowing onto the metal faded to the embers died on their lips. Fire Dust glowed across their skin, high-lighting the fullness of their cheeks and hard planes of muscles beautifully.  


May only understood a few signs but she knew the sign _“What?”_  


She continued staring and grinning. “Nothing.”  


Glade crosses their arms and leans against the workbench. They’re posturing. With the military feeding them, they didn’t even need to flex to show off their muscles. That calm and confident grin echoing Joanna and Robyn’s. There isn’t enough raw arrogance to compete with Winter, maybe in a few years after the tuffs of curls grow out. But right now they look too adorable.  


[[MORE]]

Silvio looks up from his Scroll. His face starts at confused, slides down to contempt then utter disgusted as he looks between Glade and May. He takes a deep breath and Glade is already rolling those glowing blue eyes, “Gaaay! Oh wait…” He stares at Glade. There’s an analytically rude way his silver eyes flick up and down their body.  


They’re not in uniform. Too much grease, too much molten metal, Dust, and various other things that would permanently damage the thick fabric. Instead it’s a simple broiler suit, arms tied at the waste because fuck safety and stand in the raw Solitas air in their binder.  


“Would that still be considered Gay? How would that work with… y’know?”  


“That’s a stupid question for a genius,” May scoffs with a small smirk.  


“If I wasn’t freezing my balls off I’d pelt you snow,” Silvio glowers. He pouts, turning his chair and continues playing with Marrow’s weapon schematics. May’s Scroll pings.  


G.O.A.T: Fi and Win stares a lot too  
G.O.A.T: yall can admit im hot  


If they weren’t working on Winter’s weapon she’d throw her Scroll at that smug face. “Literally hot. I think I can _see_ you steaming,” May says with a small frown. It doesn’t stay though. She’s far too happy.  


Things were getting better.  


It took till fucking mid-terms but it was fucking getting better. Glade sticks out their tongue, the Dust infused tongue piercing glowing brightly. Then they blow a kiss with embers and a wink- and the warm stutters her heartbeat. Glade chuckles silently and goes back to work. She can’t help but continue watching.  


Blacksmiths had all but died in Atlas. They have machines and factories and there was something captivating about watching the kiln from the fire and Dust dance against their skin. Something about watching someone’s passion in action.  


And yes. May wouldn’t feed that ego but Glade was hot.  


And criminal or not, they were a genius. They pulled the saber out of the kiln, setting it against the anvil and hammering it into shape. Glade may have been a pacifist but they were a fighter. There was no one else more qualified to make weapons than Aurora Glade-  


“They’re a good kisser you know.”  


May screamed turned around. They saw white wiggling ears and looked down to see Fiona smiling. She’d be laughing if she wasn’t breathing so hard. Face flushed adorably, even tinting her ears lightly- Gloveless fingers engulfed her vision.  


“Cold!” Fi’s hands cups her cheeks. May sends them tumbling backwards trying to escape but Fiona laughs and follows. She tries to find footing but its all snow out in the tundra and they fall deep into it.  


“Gay!” Silvio’s yell is swallowed by the emptiness and snow.  


Fiona manages a laugh and needs to gasp for breath again. May hisses, body shivering as snow melts against her thick Atlesian clothes. Then she’s too hot, Fi’s breath warm against her lips. Still too far.  


“I wish I could kiss you…” Fiona whispers.  


May was about to pull her into one but Marrow and Harriet shouting stops them. Thousands of miles away from the Kingdom and it’s eyes and ears still follows. Fiona sighs, ears flicking in frustration. The Junior Ops were rather far for safety reasons, testing out upgrades and smoothing out kinks as the geniuses upgrade them. There were some pros to being in this ‘Accelerated Program.’  


But stealing small moments right in under _Atlas_ of them gives a certain thrill. May’s hands manages to slide into Fiona’s and she brings it to their lips. Fi sputters, that blush running deeper, lower down that lovely neck.  


“Nice to see you two being productive.” The drawl is both familiar and unfamiliar. Fiona gasp out another bubble of giggles and May laughs. The _Glyph_ is actually warmer than the snow as it pulses under them. It gently pulses and lifts May and Fiona off the ground.  


The pair is meet with more than Winter’s eyes. Robyn and Joanna are grinning down at them, far to amused to play stoic like the _Specialist._ All three of them are flushed and panting slightly. But… for some reason no matter how deep Winter’s breath were, it wasn’t fulfilling. She was fighting in a binder again-  


“May isn’t your partner anymore,” Fiona teases with a grin. May ignores the small sting in her chest. “Your not allowed to be jealous if I top her-”  


“I don’t need to hear this!” Silvio yells a little more aggressively. He stands up, hugging his thick coat tight to his body. The civilian snow gear almost makes him penguin walk to the Junior Ops. “Marrow! Give me your gun!”  


“I thought you said-”  


“Give it!” Marrow yips and immediately surrenders his weapons. Silvio then retreats _deep_ into the airship. Leaving Marrow confused, unarmed and pouting.  


Glade gives RMJT (Ramjet) and their supervising officer a side-ways glance and a smirk but continues to work on Winter’s weapon. With some steam and wind Dust, they cool it down sharpen the blade in long arching fluid motion. The muscle on their arms on full display and almost as nice as Joanna’s. May would need to feel them to get a fair evaluation though-  


" _Kitten."_  


“Stop calling me that!” May swats Joanna’s handsome face on reflex. Joanna laughs and gently pushes her hands off.  


“But you even paw,” Joanna hums low and playfully. She worse than Fiona when she feels like it and judging from the light in her eyes, she felt like it. “We still have a bet. If I win you finally start using my crossbow staff.”  


“We never decided on what I’ll get if I win,” May argues. There were so many ideas she had. A date night with just Joanna was always fun and calm. She did promise to take her around to show off the glowing street art in Mantle.  


“Why bother? That’s never going to happen,” Joanna winks and is already walking a little ways from the airship. May finds herself following, staring at that broad back and the muscles testing the fabric of her coat. She huffs in frustration but reaches for her staff and extends it. A quick double to confirm that all the Dust chambers are full.  


May nods.  


Joanna doesn’t fire her crossbow bolts. She splits that staff into two axes and charges. May’s mind fire scenario after scenario, the smile still on her face. Joanna is stronger and has a longer reach. She doesn’t need a two handed weapon to over power her and her long arms is enough for the axes.  


May smirks. Two weapons makes it harder for May to block so she’ll just dodge- Joanna fires a bolt at her feet. It glows purple and the pull of gravity nearly drops May to her knees. Instead she tucks and rolls left, then scrambles back to avoid the an axe head. The other end is loaded and May barely hits it away to avoid it. Only this time the bolt explodes far to close behind her and topples the two.  


The Marigold scowls. She vaguely remembers that Joanna was a cop, one of the best in Mantle. She’s older, has more experience fighting people than Grimm. She also has stronger Aura and more reserves. That explosions does nothing to her while May’s ears are ringing and the snow crunches unevenly under her feet.  


Joanna lets her blink the world back to focus. She’s grinning, tapping an axe bladed crossbow on her shoulder. "Gonna call it _kitten?"_ Her partner taunts playfully. If this was last semester May might have thrown her staff or go invisible. Then throw her staff.  


She only grins. “Not even in your dreams.” May does go invisible. Joanna immediately couches down, grabbing a handful of snow and flies it into the air. May grins. Smart, resourceful. Gullible. Chambering fire dust, she melts the snow. Solitas is cold enough that water instantly freezes again, leaving a mist that blankets the field. May throws the gravity bolt back with enough Aura to pull Joanna to the ground.  


She was going to follow up with lightning but May always underestimates how strong Joanna is. The gravity bolt doesn’t pin her, barely hinders her as she charges towards May again. For a moment they were in the _Field._  


For a moment, Joanna doesn’t attack and just presses her lips to May’s. She surrenders into it almost instantly. Joanna’s kiss was always slow burning. There’s a lingering sense of _power and control_. Like a beast in hibernation. It’s one of those things that is _given_ to you.  


That moment passes as Joanna continues to shove May out. Their lips part far to soon. It’s worth being pinned into the snow by her girlfriend though. Hidden in the snow, Joanna breaths hot against the back of her neck.  


“I win.”  


“I don’t exactly call this a lose…” May mumbled. Joanna easily lifts them both up and May’s blushing to hard and staring at the ground. Heart beating too fast for something so simple. Maybe she did like being handled… Her teammates laugh. The Ice Queen can’t. Winter does relax, the barest hint of a smile on her face.  


Then she’s looking at Glade. The saber is finished and sings as it cuts through the air. With a press of a button the secondary splits from the handle and drops into their free hand. They test the pair out, feeling the balance, checking the sharpness. After a little more teasing and a small impatient frown from Winter, the weaponsmith finally surrenders it.  


“An adequate display,” Winter hums, keeping her expression and voice void of the pride in the eyes. Glade was amazing and they knew it. They frowned deeply at the insult and May laughed with Fiona. They were adorable. Even with the eerie glowing eyes. “Would you like to prove me wrong? I believe Watts is still trying to get combative readings from your neural augments.”  


There was an interruption from the Junior Ops. Of course it was Harriet who scoffs, “Stop playing with your pet,” Harriet said. "We’re here on business, _Specialist Schnee."_  


… _Pet._ May grits her teeth. She takes a deep breath trying to let the comment wash off. Winter’s constant reminder floats through her head. The need to play nice and play up Robyn’s image.  


It was Robyn’s fame that saved Fiona’s scholarships when the public learned Winter was promoted. It was Winter’s image that lets her be around Glade so much that their sign language was second nature in just a few months.  


Atlesian 101. Public opinion is everything. At the end of the day, they were all social creatures. All victims to a mindless and easily fooled community.  


But Robyn was a Mantle Rat. She doesn’t see the manipulative threads. She heard a bitch insult a friend who’s been stripped of everything and leaps into action.  


“What did you call Glade?” Robyn hisses. Fiona is standing by their leaders side. It wasn’t that Fiona was sweet and kind and without spite. It was that she didn’t have the protection May had, couldn’t act on her anger without a family name and money.  


So Fiona practically snarl and bare her fangs stuns May for a moment. The pair make the face of RMJT. They’re charming and cute smiles were plastered all over the net and zines. If a photo of them got leaked right now, Fi would lose her scholarships. They both looked ready to _throttle_ the hare.  


“Get over yourself, Hill,” Harriet sneered in that _Atlesian_ tone. May scowls. She’s faster than Robyn so she’ll be second in line to beat the asshole up. "Maybe if you were a real Atlasian Huntress you’d realize Glade is just a _toy."_ May’s heart is in her ears. Roaring. Angry. _Two years_ till freedom. May desperately reminds herself. Two years till they can finally bring _Atlas_ down-  


Fiona moves first so Robyn follows her partner. Joanna’s long arms catch Fiona in a bear hug while May struggles with Robyn.  


"You called them Winter’s _pet!"_ Fiona angrily yelled, thrashing in Joanna’s arms. Somehow May managed to shove Robyn her way. Joanna’s strong arms easily pinned the two in a bear hug. Fiona looked at the only other Faunus. Marrow had wandered over, no doubt to stop all the yelling. “Marrow! You can’t be okay with that!”  


“I- I’m not!” the underclassmen stuttered, tail low between his legs.  


"Then fucking _do something!"_  


“Assault isn’t the answer, Ms. Thyme,” That cool commanding voice. May sighs. That mask slips on too easily sometimes. May can’t blame her… She’s a _Schnee_ she was literally born into it. Everyone calms a little. Winter isn’t even looking at RMJT but the airship side door.  
//Focus in use  


The workbench and kiln are abandoned… Winter clears her throat. Glade pokes their head out.  


Brows knitted up in fear above those glowing blue eyes, their ears a timid low. They looked at Robyn and Harriet, both their shoulders tense and absolutely pissed. Then they looked back at Winter and vigorously shake their head no, trying to hide away again.  


From the corner of her eyes, May saw Marrow bit his lip, tail twitching as he tried not to giggle. May was eager to latch to the lighter mood. Her anger doesn’t melt so easily. But… but Glade was scared. So she takes a deep breath and smiles softly. Not enough to be friendly because Glade was a solo vigilante.  


If they had to keep their relationship a secret they definitely had to keep their history with Glade buried.  


Still Her chest was bubbling at how cute timid Glade was. Marrow cracked laughing softly and May couldn’t help but to snort. Winter gave a sigh, frustration genuine on her face. For a moment even May thought she was irritated at the ‘criminal’ but the twitch in her arms told a different story. Winter fought against her true nature, pushed aside all the comforting gestures she’d learned for Weiss and gave Glade a wary thin look.  


“I assure you, you’re safe… Unless you doubt my ability to beat everyone here?” Winter asked slowly, toeing the line of intimidating and teasing. Glade made more adorable Faunus noises.  


May couldn’t help but to smile. Everyone else, save for Harriet, thought it was adorable so she was allowed to too. Before Winter could try coax them in, someone kicked Glade out of the airship. Silvio scowls glaring hard at the students.  


“Aren’t you fucking assholes suppose to be smart?” He ask. “Do you know how much Grimm you just brought in?! Two hordes of Megoliaths!”  


Winter sighs. She’s had a lot of practice so it comes out natural. It almost convinces May. “Harriet, take the fighter and the others. I need a word with RMJT.” Winter said, glaring hard at Robyn.  


During the short time it takes to load up the workstations and for the Junior Ops to leave, May realizes that Winter might actually be made. As soon as they were gone, Winter tapped a few buttons on her Scroll. May could feel the guarded edge on the back of her mind and in her Aura fade off as the hidden cameras in the room shut down.  


//HH & Winter Rift. White knights flaw. PICKUP HERE  
Immediately the Schnee exploded, that cool demeanor all fire and frustration.  


“What the fuck were you two thinking?!” Winter yells at Robyn and Fi. Again. At least it was almost two weeks. Still May sighs and tries to find a way to de-escalade the situation. It’s hard when she sides with Fi and Robyn. Fiona’s hackles practically raise, fist balled up tight as she glared at her former leader. Robyn looked ready to throw another punch.  


Before either of them could get a word in, Joanna’s massive figure stepped between them. She only crossed her arms, staring down at all three women. The interruption was enough for them to catch their breath. Mostly Winter who leaned against the table, almost struggling to breath as she rubbing her temples.  


“Fi… you should know you need to pick your battles. There are still people trying to get you expelled and I’m not there to-”  


“We don’t need your protection,” Fiona hissed, ears twitching low. "Focus on Glade, Silvio, _Weiss and Whitley."_ That hit May and cracked Winter. So many emotions she needed to keep under control flashed across her face. May pressed her side into their girlfriend’s, hoping to ground her. Eventually the pain and _fear_ faded to… guilt.  


Then Winter shook it off.  


It was replaced by fustration. “Point is there is a lot of people that don’t want to see you four graduate,” Winter said. RMJT rolled their eyes. They were the under-dogs. An estrange elite, two nontraditional Mantle Rats who said fuck the law and a Faunus that was _better_ than a Schnee in both academic and fighting- Winter was still talking. “They have a lot of power if you give them any kind of leverage you’ll never graduate.”  


“We’ll be fine.” Robyn huffed.  


“No you wont,” Winter hissed at Robyn. She stood up, back straight and shoulders tense. Brittle. May gently put her hand on Win’s shoulder, only to have… her former partner shake it off. Winter soldiers on, “You have no idea, what _Atlesians_ are capable of. You need to do better!”  


“I know!” Robyn yelled back. They were within each other’s melee range now. “I have people swarming me every day reminding me I’m the _Hero of Mantle._ I know!”  


“You wanted follow my grandfather. Step up and lead by example, Hill.”  


The importance of image finally clicks for Robyn. Realization settles in as her shoulders relax for a moment. Robyn tries to smooth out those hard edges but pitty and fustratin shines through. “So do you,” Robyn nearly hisses. “You’re the only one keeping them prisoner.”  


That makes Winter pause. She looks at Robyn and something filters across her face.  


Pity or envy?  


Before RMJT can say anything the bay doors open and Glade was the first one to jump out. Winter actual held them back. May remembered something Winter said at the beginning of summer. That Glade’s Dust was potent enough to level an entire block. They saw that masterful application during their work and now…  


And now Glade is finally away from civilians.  


Even from the possible safety of the Bullhead, high in the air, May could feel the heat piercing the Solitas cold. A blaze of fire rolled through the snow and ice, leaving the dead rocky ground bare. The weaker Megoliaths burned in the fire.  


The Dust in their boildersuit fade from red to dark orange. The herd was culled again, this time impaled by earthen spikes. A quarter of the herd was cut down in seconds. The _Alpha_ Megoliaths roared, legs shattering the earth spikes under its feet. They could _see_ the ground shaking from the sky. If Glade’s Aura and Dust doesn’t attract the second horde, the small earthquakes would have.  


Glade was skilled enough to avoid capture by Vale’s Glynda Goodwitch. Skilled enough to wrangle Grimm, skilled enough to have the entire Kingdom of Mistral after her and elude them for a year. Skilled enough that violence was a _choice_ for them. And even stripped of everything they bite back in a differnt way.  


Winter crosses her arms. The movement pulls May to the argument that the two leaders could never really settle. What to do with Glade? "Their semblance is similar to General Ironwood’s _Mettle."_ Winter explains. May hates their semblance even more. “Glade can _Focus_ on an aspect, personality, emotions, senses, a task, Dust, lying… acting.” Winter said. There was something at the end of it. It dipped and strained… like she was stabbing her own heart. “Atlesian 102.”  


And suddenly May’s freeze and burns.  


“Give them what they _think_ they want.” May mumbles. _Focus on a lie or an act,_ May grits her teeth. Pretend like nothing is wrong for the sake of your friends or play up the torutred experiment to gain sympathy.  


“Everyone loves to see their hero and knight save someone. And the Faunus experiment is the perfect damsal.” Winter practically growls under her breath. May watches her. Anger deep in her eyes. Winter didn’t ask for the image, for the fame. It followed her from her family now in the military it has grown like steel wires.  


She waits a few moments. When RMJT responds with silence she finally leaps from the aircraft. She landed gracefully next to Glade. She let some of her Ice Queen image chip and crack to give Glade a pat on their head. The Specialist didn’t draw her new saber, fresh from the kiln and anvil. Instead she stepped back and let Glade _fight._  


Glade _never_ needed their help.  


Not with the Geist.  


Not after their surrender.  


May and Robyn looked at each other, conflicted and a little confused. How much was an act from their semblance? Robyn groaned into her palm. The look of regreat solid on her face before she leaped out.  


“Sometimes I think she forgets she’s dating Winter,” Joanna whispered to May. It felt like that most days… May blames the distance. The physical one, between Atlas and Mantle. “Come on. Killing Grimm will calm us down and we can’t get showed up by a civilian.”  


"How does adrenaline and hot sweaty women equal _calming?"_ Fiona muttered. It was a half hearted joke. A little real but overall a bad deflect. May takes a breath.  


Glade is okay. Just a manipulative bitch. Hopefully. And if they’ll still be there tomorrow. Things will get better. Hopefully.  


May follows the rest of RMJT out of the airship.  


Joanna was right. Fighting Grimm burnt the argument and fight out of them. Despite all the show, Glade gased out far to quickly to be effective Hunter. They did kill a lot of the first herd and the second was no match for eight nearly qualified Hunters.  


Snow was starting to return to the area where Glade orignally landed. There was a small tent picked up with a few chairs. Fiona waving at them while Joanna gave a broad grin and blowing a kiss. Robyn plays along, a hand over her heart and swooning into May’s arms. Until the estranged Marigold snorts and drops her.  


But just because Joanna was right doesn’t mean Fiona was wrong.  


May stands above Robyn for a second. Admiring the messy plantium locks and the flushed tanned face- Robyn winks. “Ugh-” Instead of sinking down into the snow and kissing her girlfriend she kicks the snow into her face. Joanna and Fiona laugh, loud and joyful. They were all too tired to be guarded. It feels less like a fight, less like a mission watching a ‘criminal.’ Their stupid smiles always made it feel like a date.  


As soon as May took a seat in on the chairs she didn’t want to move. She hiss curses under her breath feeling her body throb. A Sabyr kicked her jaw, a Sulfur Fish stung her calf… but the thob was in her gut and growing lower and lower as she watches her partner.  


Joanna pushed Elm out of the way earlier, taking a hit from a Megoliath. It must have fucked with her shoulder because she’s rolling it, stretching her coat tight against her back muscles. May feels that solid heat ghost under her fingers. She doesn’t have the same hair routine but giving Joanna massages was good in its own way.  


She wasn’t strong enough for a deep massage but that just means May kept on trying. Enjoying warm skin under her hands, the hard shift from muscle to muscle. Every twitch was like Joanna was flexing.  


May feels Marrow’s tail thawt against her leg in a lazy motion. It sped up a little as Joanna slips a sleeve off, brunching up her shirt to push a the knot directly and showing an unfair amount of muscles.  


She wants to kiss her. Fuck public image. Fuck all the pretending, the cold attitutdes. May was tired of all the _Atlesian_ bullshit. She killed dozens of Grimm and at least deserves to kiss her fucking girlfriends. Joanna was barely out of breath and May wanted her gasping.  


“Hey, Robyn,” Marrow called out, breaking her out of her daydream. “You can’t arrest people, can you?”  


“I quit so I could attend Atlas Academy, wags.”  


“Huh… Well that,” He gestured to Joanna. Robyn walked over, quietly observing as Elm walked up and tried to massage the kink gone. Both their muscles flexing and tested Atlesian thick clothing. _"That_ should be illegal."  


“You know what is illegal?” Robyn asked. May could hear that stupid smile in her voice and she was groaning loudly to drown out Robyn but it didn’t work, “Not kissing my girlfriend- Damn it! Look alive, May!"  


May snapped to attention just as a Megoliath roared into view. Everyone switches back into fighting mode. May ran after her leader, twisting the chamber in her staff. It clicks empty, empty, then she felt electricity hum as lightning Dust chambers in.  


“Joanna!”  


“For the record I hate it when any of you do this!” Joanna yells. She still held her out her hands for May to vault off of and May only grins. Blame it on all the times Winter carries her around or all the rush from the _Glyphs,_ or maybe she just likes being handled by Joanna. Her partner only frowns as hearing her thoughts. She still throws May high into the air and barely has time to dodge the Grimm herself.  


Elm jumps in, holding onto the trunk with _Roots_ further anchoring her to the ground. May yells a warning, plunging the staff deep into the Grimm’s eye. It doesn’t bleed, doesn’t smoke, it just… sinks in with a bone shuddering wet noise. The lightning Dust pours into the Megoliath. Joanna helps Elm clear the twitching tunk and stomping legs.  


An explosion throw’s May’s off.  


It wasn’t silent like the crossbow bolts so it had to be something Fiona stole. May’s limbs burns like she’s been fighting for an hour. She sinks deep into the snow and it doesn’t help. It does the opposite. All the blood is pooling between her legs, all the running and fighting had everything rubbing _just right._ May tries not to think about the last time she had sex. About how the snow feels like Winter’s cool hands crawling into her neck.  


With a shuttering breath she stares up at the bright sky. Focuses on how warm the rare Solitas sun is on her skin because they were in _public._ Fiona eclipses the sun for a moment. Then a moment longer as her body falls-  


“Fi!” May screams, trying to scrample away. The snow gives and gives under her hands and Fiona finally craches into her. Even the sharp headbutt does nothing for the low arosual in her gut. If anything it just gives her shaft a reason to thob harder. It has everything to do with Fi’s groan and not how her brain was mixing pleasure and pain. With Fiona’s hands firm on her chest. Sweet laughter against her neck.  


May drops her Aura for a few seconds. The idea was that the snow would chill her blood. But so many hours, wrapped around _Winter’s fingers…_ May groaned slamming her Aura back on. She wanted those cool hands on her thighs. Clawing. She wanted Fiona seated higher on her chest.  


Who’s idea was it not fuck? Winter? It has to be Winter’s.  


Fiona’s laugh draws May out of her pout. “Woops,” Fiona mumbled unapologetically. There was something in her voice. The faux innocent tone and sinfully slow drawls. “It’s a good thing Joanna won, you really need something for distance.”  


“Shut up,” May growled. As revenge she hangs limp. Fiona is strong enough to carry her but she just… so tiny. And tired. The snow makes things harder than it should be and they fall back into it. Out of stupid habits May holds Fiona tight, as if they were falling out of another crashing airship. As if Fiona wasn’t already laughing on the way down.  


“This is your fault y’know,” Fiona said with a grin. Looming over her, elbows blocking May. It fucks with her breathing and then more. Fiona’s eyes flicker down. That heated gaze slowly growing intense, like the day in the changing room. She licks her lips, her ears straining forward for more soft noise. She _knows_ Fi can feel her heart race. That innocent smiles grows sweet and beutiful and so far from innocent.  


Her knee slides up.  


Pausing between May’s. That low throb was _firmly_ settled between May’s legs now. She glances away but that only opens her up. Fiona’s lips and nose press into her neck. Her pulse is far to alive against such a soft kiss. Too soft. May wants more. Her body already arching for it.  


“Fi…” May was starting to tremble.  


“We deserve a second,” Fiona says as if it was a warning. Then her teeth digs in hard. May presses her hand against her mouth, breath loud and sharsh as her back arch but Fiona’s hand quickly comes up to pin it down. Her ears flutter pointedly. May wanted hands and teeth, Fiona wanted it all including her moans. She sucks hard and gives May a teaser for what it could feel around her pulsing cock.  


She doesn’t stop until May tugs her hair. After May feels pre-cum sliding down her shaft. Fiona growls and huffs. Teeth teasing the bruise but it was already healing. It still hurts, so Fi tongue sooth the spot. Low and slow like it was May’s shaft- Their Scrolls ping and Fiona looks ready to break it in her hands.  


G.O.A.T: stop. i can SMELL you horny idiots from here  
happywool: that’s a bad thing?  


She steal a kiss from May. Even burried in the snow, fighting in the cold, the kiss is warm and sweet. Even if Fiona’s sharp teeth nip with fustration.  


Her knee shifts higher. A hand palms May’s chest.  


G.O.A.T: SERIOUSLY. I CAN’T EXACTLY GET LAID  
foxhot: sounds like a u problem  
G.O.A.T: just finish the grimm so we can get Win home  


That stops Fiona dead in her tracks.  


mt.spur: what happen  
angeldust: Nothing important.  
G.O.A.T: i disagree and stop being a dumb bitch  
G.O.A.T: she’s fighting with her binder on  
angeldust: So are you!  
G.O.A.T: i didnt feint bitch  


May and Fiona rolls their eyes and share another kiss before Fiona pulls her onto her feet. "The sooner we finish the sooner _we can finsih,"_ Fiona says with a wink and runs off. May watches her with a small smile and tries to shake the snow out of her hair and clothes.  


The rest of the evening slips into a mix of auto-pilot and a straight up blur. The simple social outing for the ‘criminal’ was an extra hour, almost two. The Grimm was easy but they kept coming. Like every other week. RMJT has been out on so many missions half their classes were online, in the damn airships. The ones that weren’t were Combative Training, Advance Stealth Operations or Body Conditioning.  


Her Scroll kept going off too much to call it a nap and she feels to restless when she finally realizes they’re back in Mantle.  


May sets her back down the table and stretches out the kinks in her back. She groans as a few joints pop back into place. A pair of hands slide onto her shoulders, pressing into areas she didn’t realize were tense.  


The hands were too big to be Fiona’s, too small to be Joanna’s, too warm to be Winter’s. She blinks in surprise. For such a flirt Robyn was actually rather reserved. Most of her advances only happened when Winter was around. And sure enough, somehow the they manage to drag the _Specialist._  


Or with Joanna, carry.  


A feint blush is on Winter’s cheeks now and she lets out a sigh. May has gotten used to all the touches and her partner’s casual show of strength. But Winter probably regressed up in Atlas, with only Glade.  


“You can set me down now,” Winter mumbles.  


“Not even a please,” Joanna playfully huffs. Instead she sits down on the couch. Her hands interwined with Winter’s… pressing it against her thighs.  


Just like the changing room.  


The room suddenly feels hotter. May’s blood was already hot from all of Fiona’s teasing and now its rapidly pooling in her shaft- Where’s the lamb. May looks around to see the women walk out of their bedroom, a bag in one hand and twirling the knife in the other.  


Now in the privacy of their home, Fiona is a little calmer. Her grin is still dark, her ears still strained but she doesn’t look like shes ready to pounce.  


Her prey is already caught after all.  


Fiona looks at May and winks. With a touch the coffee table and everything on it gone and she replaces it with the bed in their room. May finds her self menuvered, seated on the edge with Robyn behind her.  


May can only stare _dazed_ at Winter. The women was… she was the image of Atlas perfection. Control, yet she’s trembling with Joanna’s hot breath on her neck. Power, though when that knife slices into her uniform she’s _praying_ Fiona’s name.  


“Fi… fuck,” Winter mutters. Her Aura flares where the knife licks her skin. May whimpers and shifts between Robyn’s legs. Her leader murmers something. Something about how good girls don’t interrupt a show. A hand strokes May thighs, promising a reward for good girls.  


Fiona briefly smiles over her shoulder. The knowledge that this show was also _for_ them… May throbs against her clothes. Whimpers with as Joanna hums, staring at the tent her pants. Winter looks ready to feint. Breathing shallow and eyes clouded. Still Fiona goes slow. Those flexing abs revealed inch by near minute.  


“Hurry, please Fiona… I’m going to pass out-”  


“Oh!” Fiona’s blinks, that dominance replaced by surprised concern. She laughs nervously, knife swiftly gliding through the shirt, coat and binder. Winter’s Aura lights up her skin as the blade tilts her head back.  


Exposed. Volunrable. _Submissive._


End file.
